Rinda&Myka
by lynch91
Summary: Boy and girl meet at a party. It's not a HSM story, but there was no other way to submit it.


August 18, 2006

Biggest party of the year this evening, the Sivillion boys are attending.

**Goals:**

Convince Daddy to buy me a new Range Rover.

Get my 1,000 pair of shoes!

Meet the perfect boy.

_Get my first kiss._

Maybe you don't understand.

Let's review.

"Seven fifteen", The driver called out, to the passenger in the backseat.

"Ah, fashionably late", The passenger replied, looking out the window at the crowd infront of Sidneigh's house.

Heads started to turn and the name, "Rinda", was being shouted from the crowd. The passenger stepping out of the limo was Rinda Florence, the brunette bombshell, that ruled the school with her group of friends. First came her Olive tented leg accented by her lime green, diamond stud, gucci pumps. Followed by her 5'5 body covered to the knee with a silk Prada dress, that flowed in the wind. Rinda's perfect curls bounced when she stepped on to the red carpet of the 'Hollywood Party'. Flashes started crowding the scene, from all of the invites. Rinda waved and strutted down the carpet to the two oak doors, that would be opened by guards, leading to the beginning of the year party. Trotting up the steps, the guards already began scanning the list, "First on the list i see, Rinda", she smiled and stepped onto the mahogeny floors of the ballroom, in Sidneigh's house.

Blonde pin straight hair was the first thing that caught Rinda's eye, her heels tapped on the floor and Sidneigh quickly spun around, knowing it was Rinda. "Hey Rin!", Sidneigh said with a smile plastered on her face and a clear glass of punch in her hand, she was talking to a boy, _'one of the Sivillion boys'_, Rinda said to herself. The boy stared in her eyes, and his Indigo blue eyes had a a sincere smile shining through them. Sidneigh snapped and Rinda jumped a little directing her attention back to her, "Oh hey, Sid". The boy stepped forward and stuck out his hand, "Hi, i'm Myka", Rinda shook his hand, _'Hm, Myka and Rinda. i like it'_, she said to herself, with a raise of her eyebrows. "And i'm Rinda. It's nice to meet you", Sidneigh pulled her away quickly and Rinda stamped her foot, "Why did you do that?", Sidneigh grabbed her arm and then pointed to Myka, "That boy over there, that you were drooling over, that's Myka, he goes to Sivillion, is the quarterback, and just happens to be, Aiden's best friend, you know, the boy i like?", Sidneigh smiled, "This is so perfect! now go over there, and mingle", Rinda laughed, applied a layer of MAC lipglass on her soft pink lips, and walked back to the spot where Myka was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi", Myka said softly, pouring a cup of punch and handing it to Rinda, she smiled, "So, are you having fun?", she turned towards him taking a sip of her punch. "Uhm, yeah", Myka replied shaking his deep brown hair and flattening it in front of his eyes, trying not to make eye contact, Rinda would be able to see the nervousness through his smile. Rinda leaned forward looking at the strip of hair that was resting in front of his eyes, "I like your eyes", she reached up to brush his hair to the side, mid air, Sidneigh grabbed Rinda's hand, and pulled her onto the dance floor. Myka let out a sigh and brushed his hair to the side, in which Rinda ment to do, _'That was worth an hour in front of the mirror'_, he said to himself, lightly kicking the snackbar.

"You have the worst timing, you know that?", Rinda said through frustration, referring to Sidneigh pulling her away from Myka. "Forget about it, me and Aiden kissed!", Sidneigh said with a slight clap, Rinda rolled her eyes, "All you can think about is yourself", she said pulling away from Sidneigh, who was left in astonishment, standing by herself, with her hand still in the air where she had once gripped Rinda's arm. Myka wasn't standing by the snackbar anymore, Aiden had pulled him away to tell him about the news between him and Sidneigh, although Myka could have cared less, Rinda was the only thing on his mind at the moment. "Dude, i don't care about you and Sidneigh", Myka yelled at Aiden, "I just met the most amazing girl, and your 'girl', pulled her away from me. The fact is, i probably won't see her again, because of you, and your girl issues".

The clock in the ballroom now read 10 p.m., which was the time set for fireworks. Rinda had been searching for Myka for atleast an hour by now, and he was no where to be found,_ 'great'_ she thought to herself, _'the first guy i start to really like and Sidneigh ruined it all'_. Rinda stepped onto the stone trail that lead to the view of the lake, where the fireworks would be released. A 6 foot boy with deep brown hair stood before her, with his back turned. She thought it was Myka, and figured she would give it a shot. Rinda ran up behind him, standing on her tippy toes, she put her arms around him and hands over his eyes. "Guess who?", Rinda said in her best man voice, trying to sound deep and mysterious. "Dude, i'm not in the mood for this", Myka's words peirced Rinda's ears. "Uhm, okay", she pulled her hands down from his eyes, and Myka turned around seeing a brunette running off to the other side of the lake, well atleast trying to run off, the heels weren't really helping any. Myka ran after her, and quickly caught up, "Rinda?", he asked squinting his eyes, she turned around with mascara bleeding down her cheeks, "Go away, i'm not 'in the mood'". Myka let out a deep breath, "I didn't know who it was, i don't know you for your 'man voice'", Rinda couldn't help but laugh a little, not because he was funny, but the fact that he was serious. "Look, i really don't think 'we' are going to work out", Rinda said looking deep into his eyes, Myka stepped closer and rubbed his thumb across her cheek, trying to wipe off the mascara. Rinda grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his, Myka gently put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer, but coming closer at the same time. The first firework was launched forming a bright pink heart, Rinda and Myka's lips lightly touched, but he quickly pulled away realizing what he just did, "Is it okay if i kiss you?", Myka asked, Rinda smiled and jumped up onto her tippy toes, pulling him in, for her first kiss.

August 19, 2006.

Sidneigh's party was pretty cool, today is Saturday, probably going to Myka's house later.

**Goals:**

Convince daddy to buy me a new Range Rover.

Get my 1,000 pair of shoes.

"Mom where are my boots?!", Rinda yelled from her room. Today was the first day she would be going over to a boys house, and the boy just happened to be Myka, the one she had met at Sidneigh's party, and completely fell in love with. Rinda's mother, Nina, marched up the stairs and stomped into Rinda's room. "Did you look in the sea of shoes you have in that closet?", Nina asked in hopes to return to her book, that was waiting for her downstairs. "Yes, and they aren't there. Besides i never put good shoes in the closet", Rinda crossed her arms, her little sister, Isabelle was screaming with laughter in the hallway. Isabelle walked into Rinda's room, and Rinda almost took a dive for her, "GET OUT OF MY SHOES!", she screamed, "Those are not ment to be played with", Isabelle responded by crying, for being only 9 years old she could walk in those shoes pretty good. "Isabelle, please give those shoes back to your sister", Nina said sincerely trying to rephrase what Rinda had screamed. "Fine", Isabelle said, "But they look better on me", she giggled and ran out of the room leaving the shoes behind. Rinda rolled her eyes, and grabbed the boots, she pulled them on over her dark blue jeans. Scanning herself in the mirror, she smiled. First date outfits always had to look the best, she had on a cream colored cami with rhinestones on the rim, a brown sweater on over that, dark jeans with knee high boots, and her hair was perfectly straight with a tan ribbon as a headband.

"Mom where are my jeans?!", Myka yelled from his room. Rinda Florence would be arriving at his house in less than 30 minutes, and this was the first official date he would have, he had never had a girl over before, so this was a huge deal. His mom, Sonya, came clicking up the wood stairs, with a pair of dark wash jeans in her hand, "Here, bud. You really need to stop leaving your clothes in the kitchen", she said kindly throwing the pair of jeans at Myka's head. "Thanks mom", Myka replied with a smile on his face. "You know, i don't think Rinda really cares what you look like", Sonya said trying to convince her son that he probably didn't need 30 minutes to get ready. "Well, maybe not, but i do", he said pulling on his jeans. Walking over to his closet he yanked out a brown polo, and pulled it over his head and put his arms through the arm holes. Myka's phone rang and the caller id read, 'Rinda', he smiled and answered the phone. Rinda explained that she would be there in 5 minutes, Myka tried to play it cool but he was frantic about his appearance. _'I thought girls were always late'_ he said to himself.

Myka rushed to the window, and there Rinda was stepping out of her car. He wasn't ready for her to be there yet, he wasn't fully sure if he would ever be ready. Myka darted down the stairs practically tripping over the skate his brother had left on them. He put his hand on the door knob and took a deep breath, he opened the door with a smile, but he was cut off by his brother, Damien, who greeted the girl with a light kiss. Myka couldn't even understand what was happening, why would Rinda do something like that to him? Maybe he had rushed into things, but Rinda had rushed just as much as he had. Without turning back he slumped up the stairs. His phone was ringing so he picked up the pace, even if he didn't feel like talking, he still wanted to see who it was. He looked at the caller id which read, 'Rinda', and he let out a sigh, "Hello?", he wasn't to thrilled to be talking to someone who just kissed his brother. "I'm sitting outside your house, come out here", Rinda said with excitment in her voice. "What the heck? you just kissed my brother, why would i come see you?", Myka's words shocked Rinda, and she could feel her throat closing up, it was almost like her oxygen was cut off. "What are you talking about?", Rinda asked feeling a warm tear roll down her cheek. "Dude, don't play it off like you didn't just walk into my house, and kiss my brother, right in front of me. I really don't understand this situation", Myka raised his voice a bit. "I seriously have no idea what you are talking about. Just come outside", Rinda said softly, she wanted to prove him wrong more than anything. The line went silent, Myka had hung up the phone out of frustration.

Myka again walked down the stairs in hopes of being proven wrong. But there was his brother Damien, and the person he thought was Rinda, kissing on the couch. Myka threw up his hands and just looked at them for a minute, the girl looked almost exactly like Rinda. He opened the door almost holding his breath, hoping Rinda would be there. There she was crying on the curb, with her head in her hands. Myka ran to her side and put his arm around her, "Rinda, i didn't mean to make you cry, but i really thought that girl was you", Myka said trying to comfort her. "Why would you even think i would do that to you? I want to see this girl, who is 'me'", Rinda replied lifting her head up out of her hands. Myka grabbed her hand and led her inside, pointing to the couch, the girl and Damien turned their heads, "Hey little bro", Damien called out. "Oh hey sis", the girl by the name of, Sophia said to Rinda with a smile. "Huh?", Myka still wasn't understanding what was going on. "Myka, this is my sister, Sophia", Rinda said pointing to the girl on the couch. Sophia stood and walked over to Rinda giving her a hug, she looked at the mascara that was running down her face, "You know, i really need to teach you how to do makeup", Sophia said, "Mascara goes on your eyelashes, not your cheeks", she added, while laughing. "Oh yeah, that", Rinda said putting her hands over her cheeks, "My uhm, eyes were watering, the sun was in my eyes", Rinda shrugged her shoulders, and looked at Myka. Myka grabbed Rinda's hand and pulled her into the kitchen, "Well, that was interesting", Myka said before he sat down on a bar stool, "You know what's interesting?", Rinda asked, "The fact that you leave boxers on the counter", she smiled and scrunched up her nose while pointing to the boxers that were laying before her. "Oh yeah, my mom doesn't put my clothes in my room for me", Myka said throwing the boxers behind him, "But, i have something better to show you, come on", Rinda laced her fingers with Myka's and followed him to the basketball court, where the Sivillion boys had basketball practice, Myka's dad was the coach. He opened the doors and flipped on the lights that one by one turned on, spotlights shining on the board that was ment for play planning. Myka put his hands over Rinda's eyes, "Okay, just keep walking straight", Myka said following behind her, Myka pulled his hands down, "Tada!", he yelled with a smile on his face, the board said,_ 'Rinda, will you be my girlfriend?', _in big letters. Rinda put her hands over her mouth and nodded, "Of course i will be your girlfriend", she called out, the words echoed off the walls. Myka let out a breath of relief, and Rinda pulled him in for their second kiss.


End file.
